Vokau
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: Summaries are for people that are good at summaries.
1. Gone

Vulcan is gone. Along with the majority of the Vulcans. And most likely him too. I jump slightly at the hand placed on my shoulder. Its grip is reassuring and I know who it belongs to before I turn to look him in the eye. Bones' gaze is sympathetic but stern and I almost curse at the words I know he is going to say.

"It's time to let go of the past Jim..." I don't answer and turn back to stare out the window that faces where Vulcan used to be. Bones takes my silence as refusal and pulls his hand away.

"you cant keep living in the past Jim! Not anymore! Not when you have all the lives on the godforsaken ship depending on you to be in this time! Your the captain of this ship, and after what you did to Spock to get that title, you sure as hell better act like it!" if it was anyone other than Bones talking to me, I probably would have pouched him right about now. But it was bones talking to me. And he was right.

I don't like Spock. To tell the truth, i'm pretty sure I hate the guy. But I accused him of never loving his mother. The mother he had just watched die. Just to prove he was emotionally compromised. Just to get control of the Enterprise. No one deserves that, especially when i'm no more emotionally sound then he.

Bones turns and angrily walks back to sickbay, leaving me alone to dwell in my thoughts again. And though I had been seeking solitude not moments before, I find myself longing for company. I reluctantly tare my gaze away from the window and make my way back to the bridge, only to find myself at the cafeteria instead. I glance around confused. I know this ship. If I was heading to the bridge I should be at the bridge. Why am I here?

My thoughts are interrupted by voices in the cafeteria. Most of them are blended together and are indistinguishable from each other, but I can clearly make out a conversation between Spock and his father. They are talking in the most secluded part of the cafeteria on the other side of the room. I shouldn't be able to hear them from here. Not through the rest of the people in the room. But I can. It was almost like they were talking in my head.

This isn't the first time something like this has happened. It's happen a few times actually...but only when Spock is in the conversation. I don't think on it long in favor of listening to the conversation.

"She didn't deserve that." Spock's face shows no emotion but I can spot the tiniest hint of pain in his voice. His father responds just as emotionless.

"Nor did the others deserve what became of them. The ones that make it out just as much so as the ones that didn't. But we must not dwell on the past. What is done is done we must focus on rebuilding. Saving what is left. It is the logical decision. It is the Vulcan way." I see Spock flinch at his fathers words and anger flash on his face. The emotion is gone from his face as quickly as it had come and the only thing the shows that it was there at all is Spock's now clenched fists. Spocks father must have noticed what I did because he closes his eyes. When he opens them again I see the closest thing to saddens a Vulcan can muster.

"I do not wish for you to forget them, Spock. They will live on in the culture we must rebuild. But it must be rebuilt first. Do not dewll on the past, for they're sake," he makes a small gesture toward the other Vulcans in the room before continuing. "But for your mother's sake..."

"Vokau."

I'm not sure if the conversation ended there or is I just stopped listening. I'm more interesting in the Vulcan work Spock had just spoken. It brought back some memories. The Vulcan boy from my childhood. It was the last thing he said to me. Vokau.

It means remember.


	2. Dreams

I had gone to bed rather early, and since I now appear to be on earth I have no doubt that I am dreaming. I glance around my new surroundings with little interest.

I'm on the outskirts of a forest bordered by a lake. Its late, the stars already high in the sky and I find a soft smile making it's way onto my face. This is..was our place. Its where I met him...and where I said goodbye. Not without a promise though. I almost laugh at the memory. It seems I was a playboy even as a child.

The smile falters as two children come running out of the forest. They're laughing as they chase each other in circles. The older one trips over a fallen log, but he manages to land on his back with a soft exhale of breath. The other boy soon follows, landing on the older boy's chest. They stare at each other for a moment in surprise before the laughter returns.

It's only now that I notice the younger boy is Vulcan, his pointed ears unmistakable in the light of the full moon. Its that this probably isn't just a dream, but a memory. Most likely one spurred from the resent events and the likely possibility that I will never see the boy again.

I shake my head, dispersing the unwanted thoughts, and rest my gaze on the kids again. The older one has gotten up and is now pulling the other boy to his feet. The where far enough away from the lake to prevent mud from coating their clothes but they are not spared completely. The young Vulcan coughs as the dust their fall kicked up enters his lungs.

I smile at the worried expression on the older's face as he gently rubs the younger's back until the coughing stops. The smile I has holding back appears on the older boy's face as he takes the younger boys hand in his own and runs about a quarter around the lake. There is a small grassy hill there covered in open Mori flowers.

The flower only blooms at night and lets off a soft glow that lights up the area. There weren't native to earth. The Vulcan boy brought one to show me and we ended up planting it. It soon spread and it now covered the entire hill. We didn't mind though. It just make it feel more like our place.

The older boy flops down, laying on the grass. He's spread out his arms out to his sides and closes his eyes. The small smile never leaving his face. The Vulcan boy soon joins him on the grass, though he remains sitting. He brings his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on them. His eyes are downcast and I can see sadness register in them.

"Today is my last day on earth, Jim..." the Vulcan doesn't bother to looks at the other boy as he speaks. The younger me opens his eyes and sits up, looking at the Vulcan.

"What?" The volcan's eyes flicker in the other me's direction but soon return to there original position.

"My father's work here is done...we will be boarding a starship on rout to Vulcan in the morning."

"You're leaving..?" the Vulcan nods and hugs his knees tighter. The younger me's eyes fill with desperation and he turns so he will be fully facing the Vulcan boy.

"Cant you stay behind?" the Vulcan boy shakes his head, but don't look up.

"That would bring disgrace to me father. I don't wish to cause him any more trouble than I already have..." the younger me looks heartbroken. I cant blame him...he was just told that his best friend for three years is leaving for another plant in the morning. I'd be heartbroken too.

"Will I ever see you again..?"

"It is possible. We both wish to join Starfleet. We may find each other there." the younger me lights up as an idea pops into his head. Usually that's a bad thing but I remember what this particular idea was and I still don't regret the decision.

The boy smiles and pulls the Vulcan boy in a way that forces him to look at the other. The younger me is smiling and the Vulcan wears a n expression of confusion.

"Yea! We'll meet again in Starfleet! We'll be the best of the best! I'll be the captain of my own starship and you be my first officer!" the Vulcan giggles at the younger me's enthusiasm.

"Yes. I would like that."

I cant help but smile at the scene. The younger me pulls off the chain he is waring and holds it in from of the Vulcan boy. The gold ring shimmers as it swings slightly at the end of it. The Vulcan boy looks at it with admiration. I had told him the story of where it had come from and he seemed to hold great respect for it.

It was my fathers wedding band. It was the only thing we managed to get bake of him. My mother had given it to me after she had met frank and I had held on to it ever since.

The younger me grabs the vulcan's hand and places the chain in it, folding the boys small fingers over it.

"so you don't forget." the Vulcan boy's eyes widen at his words.

"i-i cant accept this! I know how much it means to you..."

"im not letting you have it silly! I letting you borrow it. You have to return it when we see each other again." the younger me takes the chain back and gently ties it around the Vulcan's neck. He leans back to admire it as the Vulcan fiddles with the ring in between his fingers. The younger me whispers something softly for to himself then to the Vulcan.

"Never forget."

Tears start to bud in the Vulcans eyes and tackles the younger me into a hug, crying out the words into his chest.

"I will never Forget! I will remember you for eternity! Vokau!"

The image of the two hugging is the last thing I see before the alarm wakes me.


End file.
